Katie Cakes makes her Move
by willow1850
Summary: Set after the series kind of, slightly AU. Kate, Seth and Richard are together robbing banks. Kate wants them both and she finally gets an opportunity to make her play for both of her guys. Seth X Kate X Richard. Its a play on a scene from my other story "Two is company, Three is family" with Vanessa.


**This story is a different play on a scene from my last story "Two is Company, but Three is Family". I wanted to look at the interaction with Vanessa with no established sexual relationship between the brothers and Kate.**

It had been a couple of weeks since their last job, which had been a big one and they were taking some time to plan their next heist. Kate as it turned out had an eye for detail on their jobs and she had been an excellent addition to their team. They were sitting on a park bench nearby their newest mark as Kate finished off her drink as they talked over some of the small details. She sat squeezed in between their broad frames, she always sat in between them now. She got up to walk over to dispose of the drink carton in the bin across the street. She swayed her ass gently for their viewing pleasure, she had been building up to suggesting they take their 'relationship' to the next level for a while now. This was her way of gradually building up to it, she was more confident of Richard than she was of Seth. Richard and her had already shared a few heated moments. It was driving her crazy though, she knew they knew she was a virgin, she suspected that Seth would try and use it against her, to tell her she did want what she wanted. Hah! She fantasised about them daily now, having to relieve herself solo far too often for her liking. She fantasised a million different ways how she would proposition them, but the timing was never right. She bent over slightly to throw in her drink in the bin and was disappointed when she turned and noticed someone was standing in front of them talking to them. She saw red, she was sick of watching other women hit on her boys. She strode back determined across the street.

The Gecko brothers watched as her ass swayed as she walked away, Richard smiling and Seth cursing under his breath as he watched her. Suddenly their view was obscured and a shadow fell over them and before any of them could focus on who had stood in their way. "So which one of you pervs is fucking the twelve year old", both Geckos flinched when they recognised Vanessa's voice. She stood on front on them, seething. Richard smiled as he always did, but it wasn't a friendly smile this time, it barely concealed his scorn for her. Seth looked apprehensive but he nodded "Vanessa" in begrudging greeting. "Please tell me it's not you Seth, you're better than that, but for her sake I hope it's not this fuck up here. She is a fucking innocent child you know" Vanessa blinked away angry tears as she waited for a reply.

Kate missed some of what the woman had said to them but she heard the ending "it's not you Seth, you're better than that, but for her sake I hope it's not this fuck up here. She is a fucking innocent child you know" and she was furious, how dare she talk to her boys like that. How dare she belittle Seth and talk about Richard like that. They were hers.

The reply to Vanessa's question didn't come from either brother but from behind her unexpectedly "Honey, what on earth makes you think there is anything innocent about me?" said Kate as she sauntered by Vanessa to her boys. Seth looked slightly stunned but Richard always had the better poker face. Kate's had improved too. Kate squeezed herself in between the brothers before sitting like a queen on her throne her hands on their thighs. "I'll have you know" she said sex clear in her tone "that I am the filling" as she slid her hands from her boy's thighs to their dicks and felt them harden at her touch "in a delicious Gecko brother sandwich". Kate stared defiantly and unblinkingly at Vanessa. Richie smirked and Seth raised his eyebrow and opened his mouth but could think of nothing to say to that. Vanessa looked at each of them in turn before storming off.

Kate sat there staring forward with a smirk on her face, satisfied. Her hands still very happy where they were. Seth finally spoke his voice husky "Wow, I'm not sure I have ever seen Vanessa that mad before and I pissed her off plenty over the years". She felt Richard's eyes on her as he said "That Kate, was honestly the hottest thing I have ever seen".

Kate smiled at that comment, but inside she was terrified. This was her opportunity, one she might never get again, but she was afraid of losing what she already had with them. At the same time the sexual frustrations and the maybe could have been moments were killing her. So, she bolstered herself and followed through with her plan. She traced a line up each of their hard cocks before stroking the tip with her thumb before letting them go. She heard their soft groans and she stood and turned to face them "Well boy's I am heading back to our motel room, I hope neither of you are going to make a liar out of me today". She made direct eye contact with each of them in turn allowing her desire for them ooze out of her and she walked off in the direction of their motel. Thrill and dread both threatening to overtake her as she walked away not looking back.

Seth and Richard sat there stunned and Seth finally broke the silence, "Did she just…". "Ask us to fuck her, yes, I think so brother" Richard replied. "That was…" Seth breathed out. "Really fucking hot" Richard finished before standing and adjusting his suit. He was about to walk off when Seth stopped him "what are you doing?". "Fulfilling my part of the lady's request Seth". "Richard, you can't be serious. She's…" Seth responded. "18, Seth she is 18, and she is more mature than we are most days, I'm going" Richard walked on and he heard Seth swear underneath his breath before following a short distance behind him.

Richard's long legs made short work of the distance between himself and Kate. Kate practically sighed in relief when she felt him beside her. Seth trailed a little behind the entire way to the motel room and no one said a word until the door was closed behind them. Richard stood behind Kate and immediately started kissing the nape of the neck. They both waited for Seth's inevitable objections. "Kate, you don't know what you are asking for here" Seth finally said after her softly kissed her. Kate had anticipated this and had rehearsed this line many times in her head, it was exciting finally getting to say out loud "Seth, I have to finger fuck myself daily, sometimes several times a day because I can't get the thought of you two fucking me out of my head. I know what I want.". Richard growled from behind her as he kissed and caressed her and Seth gaped at her response. Kate waited as patiently as she could manage for the obvious next complaint she knew he would have "listen Kate, I know you're a virgin. Your first time should be… memorable" Seth finally managed to say. "Seth, so you think that being fucked my two favourite people in the world on the run in Mexico somehow wouldn't be memorable?" Kate stated defiantly. Richard murmured "She has a point Seth". Seth glared at him. Kate reached out and grabbed Seth's hand and slid it up her thigh slowly, up under her dress to her sopping wet centre. He groaned at the contact. "Does it feel like I don't want this? Does it feel to you like I have any doubts?" She asked him. He withdrew his hand and she whimpered at the loss of his touch, he stared into her eyes as he brought his fingers to his lips and tasted her, licking his fingers clean. "Fuck you taste good Katie Cakes" before attacking her with a blistering kiss.


End file.
